The Onion
by SA3466996
Summary: Post 'Boxed In' piece exploring DiNozzo's feelings/actions following the revelation that he hadn't been invited to Ziva's dinner party, and Gibbs's attempt to get him back on track. NCIS characters belong to Bellisario, CBS and Paramount.
1. Chapter 1

**The Onion**

---------

_Takes place immediately at the end of the episode 'Boxed In' when the team are back at NCIS headquarters. _

_I both loved and hated the writers' cruel ending to 'Boxed In' and wanted to explore some of the characters' thoughts and feelings following the revelation that Tony was the only one on the team whom Ziva hadn't invited to dinner. _

_All the usual characters are the property of Bellisario, CBS and Paramount. Purely for fun, because I am a huge fan, and because the characters in NCIS are too damn interesting and juicy not to work with them. Did I mention I wish I owned a Mustang?_

---------

**Chapter 1**

And there it was… laid bare for all to see… for _him_ to see.

She hadn't wanted _him_ there. They were mocking him. McGee was openly smirking. Ziva attempted to smile a half-hearted apology and when Gibbs had purposely let slip what Ziva had cooked for them the night before, he was secretly crushed.

_For them_

The thoughts stung.

_But not me_

Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, the whole team had gone… even Palmer… Was he really that bad a person? Stupid question…

He swallowed hard. He already knew the answer… he was. Always had been, always would be. That had been drummed into him from an early age, in more ways than one. The memories consumed him.

A flicker across his field of vision brought him scurrying back to the present and he watched as Abby skipped towards McGee, who was putting the finishing touches to his report. Ziva had finished hers long ago… heck, Gibbs was probably reading it now if his head bent over scouring the papers in front of him was anything to go by. He had yet to start on his. _That's another fine mess you've gotten yourself into _Anthony he thought. Not really the example a senior field agent should be setting. Still, it went well with the DiNozzo disguise.

Sometimes he wished he could just throw off the frat boy persona that cleverly hid the true underlying Anthony D DiNozzo but years of careful and meticulous brick building had provided layers of protection that he wasn't prepared to relinquish so easily. Besides, the true underlying Anthony D DiNozzo was one that made him shudder. He couldn't let anyone see that.

He stood up from his desk.

"Where do you think you're going DiNozzo? Gibbs snapped.

"Uh, the head"

Gibbs looked at the agent, backpack in left hand, right arm held tightly by the sling. He'd been worried about them. They'd gone missing and he really didn't want to let either DiNozzo or David out of his sight for a while yet. They'd had a rough day and DiNozzo had sustained an injury. And here he was snapping at him. He could see a pink flush beginning to spread across DiNozzo's face. He hadn't asked for help and Gibbs certainly wasn't going to embarrass him any further by asking him if he needed it. He nodded and DiNozzo left.

He didn't come back.

---------

Gibbs silently finished reading through McGee's report. Another excellent job. He allowed himself a brief smile and looked over towards the junior field agent, who was leaning back in his chair, hands laced behind his head as he purposefully listened to Abby who was perched on the right hand side of his desk, Ziva leaning on the left hand side. McGee was picking up more from DiNozzo than he realised. _Do him good_ he thought. He was content to let the crowd huddle around McGee's desk for a while longer. All the reports were in, apart from DiNozzo's, and they'd had a rough day. They'd had quite a few of those in recent weeks. Sighing, he decided he would cut DiNozzo some slack, he'd injured his arm, been to the ER… couldn't expect him to type up his report immediately with only one good arm. Tomorrow would do. Speaking of which, thirty minutes had passed since DiNozzo had left for the head. Where the hell was he?

"Hey has anyone seen Tony?" Ziva exclaimed as she popped a head up from the animated conversation McGee and Abby were having.

"His jacket's still there" McGee broke off his conversation with Abby.

"His backpack is not!" Ziva cried.

Gibbs shifted in his chair. Damn, he'd missed it… the backpack in his left hand… almost but not quite below his line of vision. He hadn't registered the significance. He was going to kill DiNozzo. Why did he always have to take such things to heart? Stupid question he berated himself. You already know the answer Jethro.

"He's gone… 'bout 30 minutes ago" Gibbs answered, his eyes staring intently at McGee's report in front of him.

"But I was going to cook dinner…." Ziva's words trailed off.

"Don't think he wants company tonight Ziva. Go home, all of you. It's been a long one. I'll see you in the morning".

The subtle tone implied an order, albeit a pleasant one, and with that, McGee and Ziva collected their belongings and headed towards the elevator, Abby tucking an arm around McGee's waist as they waited patiently for the car to arrive.

Only after Gibbs heard the elevator doors close did he let out a sigh. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are an idiot" he muttered to himself.

---------

"Ziva…" Abby enquired, as the car made its way slowly down to the basement.

"Yes Abby"

Abby hesitated, "Why didn't you invite Tony last night?" McGee shifted uncomfortably and Abby let her arm slip from around McGee's waist.

Ziva was about to respond, her mouth opening a fraction but then shutting it tight. She had been working with Tony for a few months now. It wasn't that she didn't like him. She did. He was a nice guy. It was just… arrghhh… it was hard enough that she had had to put up with his idiotic behaviour, terrible jokes and constant references to movies for the best part of every single one of those days that they had worked together… it was just… well it was just that she found him so incredibly and utterly unpredictable. How could she tell them that she just wanted last night, and everything associated with it, to go smoothly for once… especially as… especially as Gibbs had been there.

The pained look on her face was all that Abby and McGee needed to see to understand perfectly.

Sometimes trouble had a habit of following Tony around even when it wasn't really his fault. She hadn't wanted _anything_ to go wrong. '_No screw _ups' she had threatened herself. Everything had been planned in minute detail. She had wanted to make a good impression on Gibbs and in doing so she had sacrificed Tony's feelings. She told herself it was her training. The mission was paramount. However, the guilt that crept up from deep inside her stomach told her otherwise. She had to diffuse this... and quickly.

"Have you seen the way he eats!" she exclaimed.

The elevator pinged and the doors slid back. Saved.

"I'll just be a minute", Abby threw over her shoulder as she ran into the lab to collect her coat, coffin-shaped back pack and keys.

Mc Gee held the elevator button, waiting patiently for Abby to return. He shot a side glance at Ziva and smiled, "You know, he's not that bad Ziva. Sure he can be a little childish at times but he's got a good heart… and… despite appearances, he _is_ house trained".

"I know", she sighed. "How can I make this right McGee? I mean I offered to cook him dinner but he left".

"I don't know" shrugged McGee.

Abby bounded into the elevator car breaking the sympathetic silence, "Ready". McGee hit the button. Five minutes later they headed into the parking lot.

"Do you want a lift McGee", Abby and Ziva chimed in stereo.

"Please", chuckled McGee, a huge grin beginning to form on his reddening face.

"What's with the funny", Abby quizzed him.

"Two women offering me a lift home. It's nice. I feel like DiNozzo".

The playful punch to his arm from Abby was met with snorted laughter from Ziva and an even bigger grin from McGee.

As McGee rubbed his arm, a mocked expression of pain on his face, Ziva's expression began to drop. "Do you think he is okay?"

"Who…Tony? He'll be fine. You'll see. Tomorrow it'll be like nothing ever happened", Abby lied. She knew he'd _act_ like he'd forgotten all about the lack of invitation to Ziva's dinner the other night but she also knew that Tony had been hurt by his team mate's actions. Tony craved a sense of belonging. He needed to be needed, wanted, to know that he mattered…to someone.

Ziva wasn't buying it. "I will talk to him tomorrow".

The three of them hugged before Ziva slipped away to her car and McGee, together with Abby nestling for warmth under his coat, headed in the opposite direction towards her hearse.

None of them noticed the Mustang still in the parking lot.

None of them noticed as the sole occupant lowered himself down in the front seat until he was almost impossible to see.

---------

First chapter.

Hope you liked it. Please comment. This is my first NCIS fan fiction piece. Love to hear your thoughts on what worked, what didn't, suggestions for improvement. Thanks in anticipation guys.

Second chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read the opening chapter and all those who left comments. I really appreciate it. I'm replying to as many as I can.

**The Onion**

**Chapter 2**

His team had left over an hour ago. He should go. It was late. He had finished deleting all the title scanned but still unread e-mail invitations, reminders and reminders about reminders from HR on a whole host of issues covering annual reviews, sick leave, leave and training courses. Training courses… there were so many… sexual harassment awareness, assertiveness in the workplace, motivating your team. He was amazed that someone could charge, and someone else could agree to pay, a small fortune for a bunch of intelligent people to sit in a classroom for half a day whilst some suit, half his age, stood at the front teaching them common sense. Hell… sexual harassment… he'd pulled DiNozzo up on that once when he thought he'd overstepped the mark with a comment he'd made. He'd never overstepped _that_ mark again. McGee had gained in confidence and was becoming more assertive by the day, mainly thanks to DiNozzo, and… well… Gibbs had his own special way of motivating the team, _particularly_ DiNozzo.

Holstering his Sig, Gibbs glanced over at DiNozzo's still empty desk, a mixture of concern and fury fighting inside him. He locked his remaining desk drawers, threw the two empty Styrofoam coffee cups in the trash and headed towards the elevator, stopping briefly at DiNozzo's desk to grab the jacket slung over the back of the agent's chair. Fury was winning. So, DiNozzo had gone AWOL. He didn't want to talk to anyone tonight. Well Gibbs was now adamant that DiNozzo was going to be doing a hell of a lot of talking tomorrow. Especially if he wanted his jacket back.

---------

Tony sat staring out from behind the wheel of the mustang. He'd been staring for… well he didn't know how long. He glanced down at his watch… 22.37. He'd seen Ziva, McGee and Abs leave some time ago. He'd sunk deep into the seat, letting it envelope him, hoping, praying that they hadn't seen him. He hadn't wanted them to see him like that… hadn't wanted _anyone_ to see him like that. _He_ hated seeing himself like that but he hated himself all the more for letting it get that far. He'd left himself so bare, naked, exposed for all the world to see. In the parking lot they'd been laughing… laughing! At his expense no doubt. _Well you'd deserved it Anthony D. DiNozzo. _

He shifted, uncomfortably in the Mustang's seat. There had been no sign of Gibbs. Perhaps it would be safe now. He really didn't want to run into his angry boss right now. An angry Gibbs was…well it was never pleasant. He'd face that in the morning. He knew the boss would never let him get away with it. He'd left without finishing his report, a big 'No No' in the world of Gibbs. But more importantly, he'd left before Gibbs had given him leave to. It was sort of an unwritten rule. He never had to ask if he could leave, it was just something unsaid, something instinctive between team leader and senior field agent. He'd broken that rule. It was a small, but highly significant act of total defiance. It had undermined Gibbs's authority but it was also just plain rude. He knew better. He'd been taught better.

He sighed heavily, opened the Mustang's door and climbed out, wincing at the sharp pain in his right arm, still carefully bound in the sling. He'd forgotten all about his arm until now. Truth be told, McGee was right. It was just a scratch, nothing serious. But he had played it up back in the squad room. Why did he always do that? Deciding that question would probably be best saved for another time, he closed the Mustang's door, locked the car and patted it gently on the hood.

"Thanks" he said out loud. He loved that car. It was his lifeblood. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd ended up in the Mustang… thinking… hell talking to it after a particularly bad day. It was a calming influence. The Mustang always knew what to say… and besides, he liked dark, tight spaces.

With some hesitation and rather more slowly that he cared to acknowledge, he walked back out of the parking lot and headed for the entrance back into NCIS headquarters.

---------

He blew gently against the wood, sending the fine shavings scattering in all directions, and then ran his right hand over the newly sanded area. _Not quite there yet_ he thought and resumed sanding.

He'd calmed down since he'd left the office. He'd seen DiNozzo's Mustang in the parking lot and was glad his senior field agent had had the sense not to drive his car home. Thinking about it he knew he wouldn't have done anyway. The Mustang was DiNozzo's most prized possession. He wouldn't do anything to endanger that car.

'Fury' and 'concern' were fighting again. This time concern was winning.

Gibbs paused from sanding and walked over to the side bench. Putting down the sandpaper he grabbed the only mug and took a swig of the dark liquid, "Ugh". Lukewarm. Slamming the mug down, he placed both palms on the bench and lowered his head staring intently at the cell he'd left conveniently accessible. The cell stared back, goading him. _Go on. You know you want to, _it teased. Its black and silver form never faltered once against the hard Gibbs stare and, still glinting in the subdued basement lighting, it penetrated the hardened outer shell of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He sighed and, picking up the cell, leaned his back against the bench and pressed speed dial for DiNozzo.

He cancelled it mid way.

---------

Second chapter.

Again, hope you liked it. Please send me your comments. A virtual Caf-Pow to those who do!

Thanks in anticipation guys.

Chapter 3 up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks everyone for your comments, suggestions and advice and I'm replying to all of you as quickly as I can and redrafting bits and pieces.

Another Gibbs DiNozzo chapter.

**The Onion**

**Chapter 3**

The squad room was dimly lit, as was customary at night, and it was quiet, but he wasn't alone. Several agents were around, the night shift timing fitting in better with their counterparts overseas. He could hear Dobbs talking apologetically on the phone to his wife.

"I'm sorry Jo. I'll be home soon. I just need to finish…"

Tony heard the soft click of a receiver being placed back on the cradle and then a muffled expletive. He smiled , staring at the monitor in front of him. He wasn't the only one in trouble.

In trouble.

Yeah he was in trouble. When he'd walked back into the squad room earlier he'd half expected Gibbs to be there, still sitting at his desk. He'd half expected the now reassuringly familiar, _where the hell have you been DiNozzo? _He'd been expecting the hard stare from his boss and his own pavlovian reaction of that hard lump forming at the back of his throat. He had been relieved to see that Gibbs had gone. Not quite so relieved when he found his jacket missing too.

He knew Gibbs had taken it. That meant only one thing. He'd have to talk to Gibbs. Gibbs was angry. He didn't want to talk to him… not because he was angry…okay maybe just a little… but more because he, Anthony, was embarrassed that he'd let his emotions get the better of him earlier that evening. He'd let his guard down, albeit briefly. But brief was all it took. A brick had been removed from his protective layer and he couldn't talk to anyone until that brick had been mortared back into place.

He focused his thoughts back to his report of the day's events and resumed typing. He'd been typing, badly, for the past hour. Well it wasn't easy with a busted arm. Okay that was a lie. It wasn't really busted and he'd already taken it out of the sling so he could type with two hands. Yeah the ER had told him to rest it for a day or so and he had milked it back at the office earlier but now, truth be told, he was beginning to regret using the fine motor skills of his right hand to type as the dull ache in his grazed right arm grew stronger and began to wax and wane rhythmically in time with his pulse.

The high-pitched shrill of his cell startled him. But, as he reached to his left side to retrieve the phone, the shrill cut off and his cell remained silent. He didn't bother to check the missed calls.

He paused briefly.

_Come on Anthony. Finish this. You're almost done_.

He thought he'd try some damage limitation. He knew Gibbs would lay into him the minute he walked through the door in the morning. He had good reason to. But if he could get his report written and e-mail it to Gibbs tonight, Gibbs would see it first thing and it might, just might, go some way to help reduce the amount of trouble he was in, and… hopefully… the force of the ex marine's wrath which he knew would be waiting for him.

Who was he kidding?

---------

The sound of sandpaper against wood was comforting. He could smooth away the rough edges and knots to expose the hidden flaws beneath. When they revealed themselves he'd work away at those until they were nothing more than pattered lines in the curve of the boat. It had taken him months just to get this far. It would take at least another eight to finish. _Nothing worth doing in life is easy Jethro_, the voice in his head reminded him.

Damn right. DiNozzo would take a hell of a lot longer.

He let the sandpaper slide to the floor. Walking over to the side bench he scooped up the mug and took a sip. The warmth he felt as the Jack slid down the back of his throat was comforting. He plucked the cell from his left pant pocket and pressed speed dial for the fifth time. This time he let it ring, and ring, and… voicemail! Gibbs snapped the phone shut. Wherever DiNozzo was, he didn't want to talk.

---------

DiNozzo had finished his report and e-mailed it to Gibbs. _Worth a try!_ Well it was the right thing to do.

He'd taken a cab home. He didn't like leaving the Mustang in the parking lot overnight but he wasn't going to drive it home and it would be okay, just for one night. He'd been cold. Gibbs had got his jacket. His arm had ached like mad and, although he hated to admit it, he'd been tired. He'd just wanted to sleep. Hadn't even fancied Pizza.

He slipped his arm out of the sling, which he'd replaced once he'd finished typing his report. _I'm not stupid _he thought_. The sooner this heals, the sooner I'll be back on form_. He made his way to the bedroom and kicking off his shoes, removed the holster and Sig from his right side and the cell from his left. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he flipped the cell and an expression of horror swept across his face as he read the display.

_5 missed calls_

He quickly checked the call log. Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs and Gibbs.

_Oh crap!_

He checked the voicemail. No messages. He checked the texts. _Texts… Gibbs… No chance._ He checked them anyway. Nothing. Well nothing from Gibbs anyway. There was one from Abs.

_To: DiNozzo Tony_

_From: Scuito Abby_

_Time: 23:05_

_Message: Hey Tony, wanna talk? Love u. Abs_

His face flushed. It was a simple gesture... seven simple words… genuine. He couldn't bring himself to reply, the physical and emotional highs and lows of the previous day finally taking their toll on the agent. Instinctively setting the alarm clock, knowing his phone alarm would provide back up if necessary, he lay back. _Call Gibbs_ he thought as his eyelids sagged. _You really should call Gibbs._ Thirty seconds later, still fully clothed bar his shoes, DiNozzo slept.

---------

A/N - Third chapter complete.

Hope you liked it. Let me know. If you didn't, please also let me know. Thanks again.

Chapter four coming up tonight/today depending on your time zone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - I'm posting the remaining chapters pretty quick due to the 'implied' threats to break my fingers if I don't.

**The Onion**

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs sat silently in the squad room waiting for the box of tricks in front of him to whir into action. Sipping his morning coffee, he shifted restlessly in his chair. _What was the hold up?_ He considered slapping the slide of the monitor and then remembered a previous conversation he'd had with McGee about motivating his computer to work quicker.

"_That doesn't work, boss"_

"_Works with DiNozzo", he had replied_

He had to be patient. He didn't like being patient. But he knew that if he rushed it, the computer would crash, data would be screwed up and it'd take longer to fix. He waited.

McGee was right. Computers were amazing things. Give them a direct set of instructions and the right questions and they'd work tirelessly to find the answers. But they weren't infallible. Find a hole, a back door, a small weakness in their firewall or antivirus software and they were vulnerable, open to infection, intrusion. His 'computer' was sick.

He was going to have to tread carefully. His computer had issues. He'd known that four years ago. But they never usually interfered with its ability to do its job. It functioned well under pressure, a little too well sometimes, and he could always count on his computer to provide the necessary back up. Sure his computer had the occasional blip every now and again, but a swift 'reboot' to the back of the head was all that was usually required. But this, this was different. He'd seen it before. He'd seen it in DiNozzo's eyes. Only once, but he hadn't liked what he had seen.

The frightened, lonely, insecure man had stood, cowering before him. Cowering. DiNozzo had never cowered before. Secretly, Gibbs had always been proud of the way DiNozzo usually gave him a run for his money and wasn't afraid to stand up to him on occasion. He'd liked that. It kept both of them on their toes. But the cowering figure he had seen before him that day. It had shocked him. But it was what he'd said that had shocked him more.

"_I'm a pathetic, worthless piece of crap. I don't know why you just don't fire me"_

_He couldn't believe what he had just heard coming out of his agent's mouth. He considered DiNozzo to be one of the most intelligent, honest, determined, confident, brave, loyal and caring men that he'd ever had the pleasure of working with. More than that though. He considered him a friend._

"_I will… if I ever hear you talk like that again DiNozzo" he sternly rebuked._

He never really got to the bottom of what it was that had troubled DiNozzo enough to make him think so little of himself that time. Usually, when DiNozzo screwed up he'd admit his mistake, take a whack, beat himself up for a while and then get stuck back in. He'd always learn from his mistakes. It was healthy.

Then there were the odd occasions when DiNozzo hadn't actually screwed up… not in Gibbs's eyes anyway… perhaps DiNozzo's eyes. But he would still beat himself up about it. And then Tony would bait him, playing up more than usual, goading him until he relented into giving him a hard slap to the head or balled him out in front of the team. Then he'd go back to being normal DiNozzo… Gibbs's senior field agent.

And then there was that…

The cowering figure flashed into his mind.

DiNozzo had never spoken of that day again, but then DiNozzo wasn't one to open up to people, not about personal matters anyway. _Just talk to me Jethro._ The voice in his head was calming, reassuring. Neither, it seemed, was he.

He knew this had to be about rejection. The trigger had been when DiNozzo had found out that he hadn't been invited to Ziva's dinner when the rest of them had. He kicked himself for playing a part in that. But it wasn't like DiNozzo hadn't been on the receiving end of rejection before. Or, in fact, the dishing out of it Gibbs mused. Most of his romantic relationships were superficial and short-lived, never lasting long enough for him to get attached. Never long enough to care when he or the girl broke it off. He'd had a brief fling with Agent Cassidy. A couple of months. That had been his longest that he'd known about. DiNozzo never allowed himself to be put in a position where he might get hurt, emotionally that was. Gibbs sighed. Yeah… he knew what that was like.

Team mates were different though. He knew DiNozzo, even though he teased them silly, had the highest regard for all his team mates. He was a damn good judge of character and he knew that the team regarded DiNozzo the same way. He'd thought DiNozzo knew that. An error on Ziva's part had caused Tony to call that into question. Rejection by a team mate did not bode well. They had to work together… daily… nightly even. He needed to get DiNozzo to talk… and to do that he was going to have to hurt him.

_Cruel to be kind_.The voice in his head sighed soothingly.

He hated that part.

The monitor in front of him beeped to reveal a new selection of e-mails from HR on yet more 'common sense' training courses, various interdepartmental bulletins, stats and… an e-mail from DiNozzo.

He stared at the screen. His report from yesterday. DiNozzo had come back.

Noting the time received, 01.13, he sighed, this was going to be harder than he'd thought. Opening the e-mail, he double-clicked the report icon and began to read.

---------

Fourth Chapter – completely devoted to the main man.

Hope you liked it. Please comment. I sound desperate don't I!

Love to hear your thoughts on what worked, what didn't, suggestions for improvement. Thanks everyone.

Fifth chapter on its way.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Onion**

**Chapter 5**

He'd been wearing the sling when he'd got in the cab, although it was more for emotional comfort than actually serving any real physical purpose. Halfway through the journey from his apartment to the Navy Yard, he'd removed it.

"Go on then, what happened? You get shot?" the grey-haired cabbie had asked.

"Why would I have got shot? DiNozzo retaliated.

"Oh I don't know. More likely to have been shot I suppose… you being a navy cop and all".

DiNozzo sat silently. _How the …_

"Look, tell me to mind my own business, but I know a fellow badge when I see one. And besides, I am taking you to the Navy Yard!"

Before DiNozzo could ask, the cabbie answered, "New York PD. Thirty five years. Took early retirement two years ago. We moved to DC to be near to my daughter. Just ride the cab 'cos I like the city… and it gets me out from under the wife's feet".

DiNozzo warmed to the guy. "Peoria, two years. Philly PD, two years. Baltimore homicide two years", the words slid effortlessly out. It felt like he'd known the man for years.

"Well, you sure get around don't you! And NCIS… how long?

"Just over four and a half years…"

"Ah, so you've found a home then?"

"Yeah, think so…", DiNozzo murmoured, "wait, you've heard of NCIS?" He was stunned. Blank expressions were the usual response followed by _Never heard of it_.

"Sure kid, son in-law's serving on the USS Seahawk. Says he's sick of cops. Cops at work… cops at home… married to a cop… father in-law's an ex-cop". The cabbie paused briefly to make a left at the lights. "So you gonna tell me then... or is it classified?"

Tony relented. Giving no actual details, but easily finding a comparison from within his own archived film collection he spoke, "Well, it was a bit like 'Die Hard'… Bruce Willis… trapped in a building… bad guys all around us. We were trying to get help…"

"And save the girl…"

"Girl?"

"There's always a girl!" the cabbie grinned into the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, well this one didn't need saving", it came out sharper than he intended. He realised he was still hurting. Not as much as last night though. _The brick was slotting back in… slowly._

"She shot you?"

"Shot me, what… shot _me_. God No. _She_ didn't shoot me"

"She wasn't one of the bad guys then?"

Tony sighed, "No, she wasn't one of the bad guys". _He was _he mused.

"Sorry, the way you spoke I thought…"

Tony snapped into Gibbs mode. "Hey don't apologise. It's a...", he broke off, calming himself. "Sorry".

"So it was the _other_ bad guys then" the cabbie pressed.

"I don't know", he answered truthfully. "It all happened so fast… suppose so. It was just a graze. Don't even know if it _was_ a bullet… could have been from the crates. Bullets, wood flying everywhere… I don't know".

His mind wandered back to the previous evening.

Dropping his head in his hands DiNozzo closed his eyes. The car felt still, stationary somehow. He knew it had to be moving but it seemed like outside was in and inside was out. And yet... he felt safe.

They rode in silence.

Deep in thought, he was startled into readiness by the cabbie.

"Hey, I said we're here!", the cabbie repeated, as he pulled up to the main gate of the Navy Yard.

"Right. Thanks"

"You okay?" the cabbie asked, as DiNozzo left the safe harbour of the cab.

"Not quite", DiNozzo replied as he handed the guy a wad of bills, "but I will be… thanks". DiNozzo gave a mock salute.

The cabbie copied his actions. "Hey, take care now. Just remember, Bruce Willis got time off between shooting the 'Die Hard' films… several years between number three and four. He was an actor, with wires, safety nets and stunt men as back up. You're the real thing. Don't you forget that".

DiNozzo smiled, "I won't, Sir"

"Pete" the cabbie responded.

"I won't forget, Pete".

"Well gotta go", Pete grinned. He was about to head off when he paused, reached down into the door pocket and drew out a small rectangular card, "Here kid, take this". He handed DiNozzo a small, battered business card. "If you ever need another ride, just call… on me"

It was so much more.

"Tony" the agent allowed himself to reveal.

"Tony", Pete pondered the name, "that's my son in-law's name. Well Tony, like I said… just call…"

Tony watched as Pete drove off in search of his next fare. Carefully pocketing the card, he turned and breathing in the fresh morning air, walked slowly towards NCIS headquarters.

---------

He checked his watch. 06.45. The elevator doors slid open to reveal the squad room where the Major Case Response Team was located. McGee could see that DiNozzo's desk was empty and a few steps later he spied Ziva's empty desk. Gibbs was there, of course.

"Morning boss"

"McGee"

McGee hesitated. His clothes were different but he was sure that Gibbs was sat in the exact same position he'd seen him sitting in last night when he'd told them, no ordered them, to go home. Yes, his head was down, staring intently at the papers in front of him. It was like someone had frozen Gibbs, swapped his clothes and then unfrozen him.

"Boss, did you go home last night?" McGee tentatively asked.

"Why do you want to know McGee?" Gibbs snarled, swinging his chair around and giving McGee a hard stare.

"No reason", McGee backed down. "None of my business. Sorry boss". He kicked himself for using the 'S' word.

"McGee, what have I told you?"

He couldn't apologise for apologising. McGee swallowed hard. Slightly flustered, he took his seat, booted up his computer and waited for the e-mails to load. Gibbs was in a bad mood. That was obvious.

Looking at his watch, he muttered under his breath, "Tony, Ziva, you've got 13 minutes before all hell breaks loose!"

---------

Chapter 5.

Hope you liked it.

A virtual "DiNozzo special" Pizza _and _Caf-Pow to the first person to comment. Thought I'd try another bribe!

Chapter 6 right around the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Onion**

**Chapter 6**

He wondered what kind of reception he was going to get as he waited patiently for the elevator.

_Ping_

He looked up as the doors slid open.

"Tony", Ziva almost chocked.

"Ziva", he responded, moving close to her as a mass of people scrambled to get in the elevator with him. _Just let it go Anthony. You can do this._

The brick slid further in.

They rode in silence, pausing at several floors to let people in and out. As Harris left, heading for legal, the doors slid shut and Tony watched as Ziva tensed. They were alone. She flipped the emergency stop switch and the car shuddered to a halt.

"You're not going all Gibbs on me now are you?" Tony mocked.

"I am sorry, Tony", Ziva replied.

Tony wagged a finger in her direction. "Gibbs definitely wouldn't do _that_?" Tony smirked.

Ziva persevered, "Tony, I am trying to apologise…"

"For what Ziva? You've got nothing to apologise for".

_The brick was almost in place now._

"Tony, I didn't… I should have…" She struggled to find the right words, "I didn't think"

"Hey, don't sweat it Ziva", Tony smiled, "thinking's reserved for _senior_ field agents".

"Ahhrgh" Tony almost doubled over as Ziva threw out her right hand, the back of which connected sharply with Tony's gut.

"Suppose I deserved that!" Tony wheezed, as he straightened himself.

Ziva stared at the floor numbers lighting up on the panel above the doors. "You did".

_Just a few more inches and the brick would be in._

"Forgive me?" the puppy dog eyes mockingly pleaded.

"Only if you forgive me" she replied adamantly.

"I overreacted", he said.

"I overlooked", she replied.

They both smiled.

The elevator doors parted to the familiar _Ping_. Their floor.

"After you", Tony gestured, his right arm sweeping a path in front of her.

Ziva nodded, knowingly, and headed out. "How's the arm, Tony?" she asked over her shoulder.

Catching up with her, he just grinned, "S'fine. Just a scratch. Didn't go that deep".

---------

DiNozzo's report was good. Excellent. Even so, he still had to do this. _Cruel to be kind._ She was right. She was always right.

Gibbs looked up as he heard the ping of the elevator and, a fraction later, the sigh of sheer relief that McGee had just let out. _Poor McGee._ He wiped the beginning of a smirk from his face and turned his attention to the elevator. Ziva… followed by Tony. They were talking. No animosity, no awkwardness, no teasing, just a normal conversation.

Good. That was a start. But he knew this wasn't over yet. DiNozzo could deflect like a pro. He _was_ a pro.

He watched them enter the squad room. _Cruel to be kind. _

He kept his head low but locked eyes firmly with DiNozzo. He watched as the expression on the agent's face fell and he slid, silently around his desk and into his chair. Gibbs let his own eyes turn back to the monitor in front of him. Stage 1 complete.

He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. _Cruel to be kind_ she whispered calmly and soothingly. _You know I'm right._ And she was. Always.

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled him. DiNozzo was stood in front of Gibbs desk now. Damn. He'd been practising.

"Something you want DiNozzo?" Gibbs purposely failed to look at his senior field agent.

"Boss, I just wanted to…"

"Not now DiNozzo". He knew what he was going to say and this was not the right time. If he was going to get to the bottom of this, it would be on _his_ terms and not DiNozzo's.

DiNozzo stiffened slightly before starting to turn back towards his own desk.

"Wait", Gibbs ordered, slowly rising and turning to face DiNozzo. He could see the agent's jaw locking, ready for the imminent verbal thrashing from his boss. He gave it a few more seconds before slowly turning and reaching over to the shelf behind him, he picked up DiNozzo's blood-stained jacket, complete with gaping hole in the right sleeve. _This was hard._

"You forgot this", he snapped, throwing the jacket at him and glaring furiously.

DiNozzo didn't even attempt to catch it. He just let it hit him and fall to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Gibbs surreptitiously eyed his other agents. McGee sat, open mouthed, wondering what the hell was happening. Ziva had stopped replying to her e-mails and was staring at him.

_This was hard but he had to continue. It was working._

He locked onto DiNozzo's green eyes and upped the intensity of his glare.

DiNozzo caved. The shoulders dropped, the eyes shifted. Gibbs watched as the agent bent down to pick his jacket from off the floor and then emotionally limp back to his desk. He was hurting. The wounds were raw.

Good. Stage 2 complete.

---------

Abby called Ducky on the video kit.

"Hello my dear!" Ducky answered, "And how are we today?"

"If you mean we as in we then we are fine. But if you mean we as in Team Gibbs we, then we are most definitely not fine. Well that's not strictly true. I mean, I think Gibbs is fine… and Ziva… and McGee. I know for a fact that McGee is fine because…"

"My dear Abigail, please".

Abby was pacing up and down in front of the small camera unit, moving irritatingly in and out of the confines of Ducky's own display unit.

"It's Tony, Ducky", Abby's voice rising in pitch. "He's not fine. I really want him to be fine. How can I make him fine?"

"Abigail, is this about Ziva's little soiree the other night?"

"She didn't invite him Ducky and he's really upset. I know. He went missing yesterday…"

"Yes I know about that. I've done the autopsy on…"

"No, I mean he went missing number two last night, after we found him, after he went missing number one, the first time. Two missings… if you see what I mean…" She knew what she meant.

"Abigail…"

"I texted him, last night. He always texts me back. He's like Gibbs", she said anxiously staring at the cell on the work bench, "Always".

"Are you sure he got your message?" Ducky tried, the calming tone helping to focus Abby, "Maybe he didn't see your message until this morning. Perhaps he's already replied".

"Wait. Let me check". Abby grabbed the cell and flipped the lid. Pushing various buttons she scoured the display. "It's here Ducky", she squealed. Selecting the text, she smiled as she read.

_To: Scuito Abby_

_From: DiNozzo Tony_

_Time: 05:37_

_Message: Hi Abs, sorry not rep yest. Argued with eyelids. Yeah, drink 2nite? Prob not gonna be let out 2 play at lunch! _

"It's okay Ducky. He's going to be fine", Abby chirped.

Ducky smiled, shaking his head. And all was right in Abby's world.

---------

Chapter 6

Hope you liked it. Please, please comment.

"_Ow! What was that for?"_

_"Pleading. It's a sign of insecurity. And where the hell is that final chapter SA3466996?"_

"_It's on its way boss", winced SA3466996 rubbing the back of his head, "e-mailing it now. Honest"_


	7. Chapter 7

AN - Final Chapter

**The Onion**

**Chapter 7**

He was concentrating on the computer screen in front of him, typing vigorously. He'd been going at it for the past forty-five minutes. He didn't know what he was typing. None of it made sense. It was just a mass of jumbled letters and numbers. But he knew that he couldn't stop. If he stopped he would have to look, and Gibbs would be there.

The brick he'd fought so hard to push back in had been viciously yanked out by his boss an hour ago.

He could see, from the corner of his right eye that Gibbs was watching his every move. He also knew that Gibbs knew that he was watching him. _Damn._ He hadn't been able to stop it. A quick glance in his boss's direction and Gibbs blue eyes had caught his own, trapping them fast. He couldn't look away.

The silence was deafening. McGee had stopped typing and Ziva had paused mid phone conversation. It was too quiet. The lump started to form in his throat as Gibbs very deliberately and very slowly rose out of his chair and drew himself up to his full height, never once losing eye contact with Tony's green eyes.

"With me, DiNozzo"

He swallowed hard. Well he'd been expecting it. Better get it over with.

"Now, DiNozzo!"

The strong tone made him jump and he was round his desk following Gibbs in a second. They walked silently towards the elevator… and straight past it.

_What… where were they going?_ DiNozzo was about to say something when Gibbs broke left towards the conference rooms. He was taking him to a conference room. _Oh… this was going to be bad_. He preferred it when Gibbs used the elevator or tore a strip off him in the squad room. At least there it'd be over quick and even Gibbs couldn't keep an elevator out of action for very long without someone complaining.

Gibbs opened the door to conference room 2 and motioned for him to enter.

He walked nervously past his boss and into the room feeling the hot piercing stare of those blue eyes still on him, burrowing into the back of his head. He heard the door close behind him. He stood waiting, shifting uncomfortably. Gibbs was an expert at making him shift uncomfortably. He didn't know what to do with his hands. He laced them in front of him. Then he put them in his pockets. Then decided that putting his hands in his pockets just as Gibbs was about to give him the dressing down he thoroughly deserved was probably not in his best interests. He removed his hands from his pockets, locked them firmly behind his back, wincing as that particular movement gave rise to a sharp pain in his right arm, and stared straight ahead waiting for Gibbs to let rip.

"Sit"

_What the…?_ _This was different._ DiNozzo pulled a chair from the table and sat.

_No arguments_ Gibbs thought. _Good. He's listening_.

Gibbs moved to within DiNozzo's field of vision and perched himself against the edge of the table crossing his feet at the ankles. Folding his arms, he glanced down at the agent hoping that the mixed signals he was employing would unnerve him enough to talk about last night and why he had disappeared like that. He knew that not being invited to Ziva's dinner had hit Tony hard. After all, he put a lot of effort into his 'life and soul of the party' image and rejection by friends was something that Tony didn't handle very well. What was Ziva thinking? That was a bad decision on her part and he wasn't impressed. But did Tony really not think it was pretty poor of _him_ to go AWOL just after the rest of team had spent the best part of the day trying to find them?

"Talk DiNozzo"

The tone implied an order.

He didn't know what to say. He tried to find some words but nothing came. He opened his mouth and promptly shut it again. Panic started to rise from within him and he felt sick. If he didn't say something soon…

"Tell me about yesterday, Tony"

The tone was softer, reassuring. This he could do.

"Um, well we arrived at the…." Tony started to reel off his report.

"Start from the part when you said you were going to the head", Gibbs firmly steered.

He could see Gibbs looking directly at him now. He wasn't going to make this easy. He squirmed in his seat. He didn't know which was worse… 'shouty, mad, angry Gibbs' or 'split personality, could go either way at any moment Gibbs'.

He sighed, "I'm an idiot, boss".

Gibbs smiled, "Yeah, and?"

Tony hesitated.

Gibbs nodded his head and raised his eyebrows. _Go on._ The eyes were encouraging him to speak.

"It shouldn't have happened". They both knew what he was talking about.

"Why did it?"

"Look boss, I'm sorry…"

"Aw hell Tony"

"Apologies… sorry, sorry. I think it was the painkillers" he deflected.

"DiNozzo!"

"Right… yesterday". He thought, carefully, for a few seconds before stating matter of fact, "I lost something boss!"

"You what?!" Gibbs growled, wondering what the hell DiNozzo could have lost that made him disappear without a word to anyone.

Tony could see Gibbs beginning to lose his patience and quickly followed up, "Yeah, boss. I know it sounds lame".

"_Sounds_ DiNozzo" Gibbs was finding the urge to whack him across the back of the head almost impossible. Almost.

"It was really important. I lost it and I needed to find it".

"And did you find the _something_ you'd lost?" Gibbs clipped the words, wondering where the hell DiNozzo was going with this. He was straining to hold back his anger. Damn it, if DiNozzo didn't give him a straight answer soon he'd let rip with all he had.

"Yes"

"Where, DiNozzo?"

"In my car"

That was it. He'd had enough of this crap. Gibbs stood up, ready to give DiNozzo the bollocking that he'd meant to give him when 'fury' and 'concern' were fighting last night and 'fury' had won…

"I needed some time, boss. I know I shouldn't have let it get to me but I did and I needed to sort myself out. It had been a hell of a day. Not that that's an excuse… I know how you feel about excuses. I know I should have asked but I didn't. Not very professional was it?" Tony paused and lifted his head to look directly at Gibbs standing over him "It _won't_ happen again boss". Tony sighed and, averting his eyes, waited for what he was sure was coming next…

"I thought sorting you out was _my_ job DiNozzo". Gibbs half smiled before continuing, "And how did that go?"

He could see the agent physically beginning to relax. _Good. It was working._

"Well, Musty and I had a chat… said I was taking things too personally and that who Ziva invited to dinner was her decision and quite frankly none of my business. Said I ought to make more of an effort with my colleagues. Then perhaps they wouldn't think of me as such a bad person".

_Now we're getting somewhere._ "You think Ziva thinks you're a bad person?" Gibbs asked, raising his brow.

Tony could have kicked himself for letting it slip. _Idiot._ But then that was what they all thought of him. It was what _he_ had told him. Ashamed, the unspeakable childhood memories darting in and out of his head, he tried unsuccessfully to deflect. "No… I suppose not… not really".

Gibbs pushed him further, "Who then Tony? McGee?... Abby?... Ducky?... me?"

Tony shifted, obviously not comfortable with this line of questioning.

"Tony", Gibbs asked softly, "Do _you_ think you're a bad person?"

"Me?… Come on boss. I may be an insufferable idiot at times but I'm not bad…"

He was protesting too much.

"… I mean, I have so much love to share and…"

It worked. The look he had just given DiNozzo had stopped him dead in his tracks. Noticing DiNozzo's subtle reworking of the question, he placed his right hand firmly on Tony's left shoulder and looked directly into the green eyes staring back at him.

"Tony", Gibbs spoke the words slowly and carefully, "you… are… not… a… bad… person". He let his hand rest on the man's shoulder a few more seconds before he removed it. "What are you?"

"An idiot", the words fell out of his mouth before he could take them back. Anticipating a slap he closed his eyes and screwed his face tight.

"And…" Gibbs, let it slide.

"Not a bad person" Tony embarrassedly responded, correctly this time, but still not quite allowing himself to believe it.

This was good Gibbs thought. This he could work with. It wouldn't happen overnight, but it was a start… a step in the right direction. He'd opened up. _Well done DiNozzo._ Not wanting to push the man further he reined in the emotional blood letting.

"Good. Glad we've cleared _that_ up".

"Sorry boss".

DiNozzo was a little disconcerted. Gibbs had been very reasonable about the whole thing really.

It had really shocked him when he'd found out that he was the only one who hadn't been invited to Ziva's dinner. She hadn't offered any reason but then she didn't have to give a reason and he hadn't really let her. Who she had decided to invite was her decision. And he had to respect that. Why did he take these things so personally? He'd let his guard down and his emotions had got the better of him. That was not what a federal agent did. That was not what he did.

He knew he had to stop acting like a spoiled brat. He needed to work on righting the wrong that Ziva had seen in him that had made her not want to invite him to dinner. Since he didn't know what that was, it was going to be an uphill struggle. Still, he really did need to work harder at his relationships with his team mates.

He eyed his boss with a half smile. How did Gibbs do that? One minute he could be tearing a strip off him, in front of everybody, for being three minutes late and the next, when he'd really screwed up he'd talk to him one to one, calmly and with compassion. He didn't get it. He almost wished that Gibbs had been there when he'd gone back to the office the previous night so he could have talked to him sooner. He stood up ready to leave.

"DiNozzo, where the hell do you think you're going?"

Gibbs eyed the puzzled expression on the agent's face. "We're still talking about the little matter of your behaviour last night".

DiNozzo stood motionless. He'd half forgotten. The unwritten rule. He'd broken it. He'd defied Gibbs and undermined his authority, and the rest of the team would have seen it. His eyes drifted towards the floor. He knew better than to think Gibbs would let that one go.

He'd better mortar that brick in quickly or Gibbs was going to do it for him.

And so, straightening his shoulders, swallowing hard to rid himself of the lump that had formed at the back of his throat, and lifting his head so that his green eyes met the steely blue eyes of his boss he mustered all the strength he had.

"Yes, Sir"

The sound of Gibbs's hand connecting with the back of DiNozzo's head echoed around the conference room.

_Yep. The brick was firmly back in place now_, thought DiNozzo, as Gibbs began to let rip.

---------

The end.

Hope you liked it. This was my first NCIS fan fiction piece. Start small, build up.

Love to hear your thoughts on what worked, what didn't, suggestions for improvement etc.

And thanks again for reading. Makes a real difference. Love you all!

Now, where's my Pizza?


End file.
